The invention relates to an arrangement for preparing or executing the insertion of an implant, in particular a dental implant.
Such an arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,529 and includes an instrument embodied as a drill and a template by means of which the positioning and insertion of a bore in a bone, in particular the jaw bone, can be determined. The template, which may also be called a splint or is embodied as such or rail, is produced based on data about the bone, in particular the jaw bone, that are generated by means of a computer tomograph (CT), an X-ray device, or another image-producing device in order to be able to plan and define the required position of the implant, taking into account the anatomical, surgical, and also esthetic considerations. The rail is adapted to the individual situation and qualities and includes at least one through-recess for receiving a first sleeve. This first sleeve includes a through-hole through which the instrument embodied as a drill can be passed in order to be able to determine exact positioning or orientation of the bore for the implant. The inner diameter of the through-hole for the aforesaid sleeve is matched to the outer diameter of the drill for adding the bore to the bone. The drill includes an annular collar or stop that can be positioned against the free upper edge of the sleeve in order to thus define the depth of the bore in the bone. In practice there are problems when inserting an implant into the bore added by means of the arrangement, which bore is also called a prepared implant bed, especially in that it is difficult for the operator to control the insertion depth for the implant.
Moreover, when the drill is inserted into the sleeve, the drill and/or the interior surface of the sleeve may be damaged, in particular as a result of an imprecise coaxial starting orientation for the drill relative to the through-hole for the sleeve. The inner diameter of the through-hole for the sleeve is at least equal in size to the outer diameter of the drill, which after being inserted into the through-hole in a slide fit can be moved and/or is rotatable therein. If the clearance or difference in diameters between the outer diameter of the drill and the inner diameter of the through-hole is too great, the precise orientation and insertion of the bore is jeopardized. Moreover, there is the risk that as soon as the contact surface of the drill moves into position against the contact surface of the sleeve and the rotation of the drill does not immediately cease, the sleeve will heat up significantly due to the friction losses that occur. Consequently, the fixed seat of the sleeve, in the template that normally comprises plastic, is no longer assured, and there is the risk that the drill will expand the bore just added to the bone and/or will change its orientation in an impermissible manner.
Furthermore, known from DE 22 05 314 C3 is an apparatus for infusing liquid means into the bones, which apparatus includes an outer tube, whose end that is to be inserted into the bone tissue has a male thread. The apparatus furthermore includes an inner tube having a pointed tip with openings for the injection and at the opposing end has a cannula. A limiter is provided on the outer sleeve and above the punctured skin can be fixed in a position, a screw being used for fastening. The limiter embodied on the sleeve only enables limiting the apparatus insertion depth into the bone.